viewtifuljoefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SalaComMander
Welcome Hi, welcome to Viewtiful Joe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 07:46, 2010 March 22 Hey! Sala! What's up!? Sonic & Scrab Master Admin Hi i made you an admin, but you cant request to be an admin and not edit for like a week. Also if your not an admin contact me.HazeShot 04:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) new name You know thats not a bad idea we should work together to think of something cool. HazeShot 10:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Ya something to do with a movie theater does sound pretty good and those names aren't that bad. Some names i came up with are "Viewtiful Joe World Cinema" or "Viewtiful Joe Home Movies."HazeShot 20:19, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank You.HazeShot 00:29, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I like the name, if you like we will go with it. HazeShot 00:51, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Also you are a admin... I checked.HazeShot 00:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey you know the logo do you have a program to make it?HazeShot 01:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok cool, if your busy theirs a LogoCreation Wiki you can go to and make a request.HazeShot 01:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Awesome.HazeShot 01:17, August 25, 2010 (UTC) That Logo is Awesome.HazeShot 03:31, August 25, 2010 (UTC) True true so do you think we should put the logo up.HazeShot 03:44, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok I will but do you know how large the logo is.HazeShot 03:49, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I uploaded the logo...I think. If its not their tomorrow i have to upload it again. HazeShot 04:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey can you shrink it to 216 x 155 that should fit.HazeShot 04:32, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure that might work.HazeShot 04:48, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Do you think this will work or should it be smaller.HazeShot 05:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright we got the logo.HazeShot 05:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Ya is their anything else that we can do.HazeShot 05:21, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.HazeShot 05:51, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ? What did I do wrong on the Dr. Cranken page?Egg genisis00 11:25, August 24, 2010 (UTC) OkEgg genisis00 11:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks i think he's pretty sweet.JetMaster 00:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I know i feel the same way.JetMaster 00:18, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I can't wait to see all the new characters.JetMaster 00:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Me to that sounds interesting.JetMaster 00:48, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Hey its the end of the month and i was wondering what do you think should be the new featured article. HazeShot 23:57, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Ya i was also thinking of picking Alastor.HazeShot 00:04, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I cant deicedHazeShot 00:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Alastor is a good choice.JetMaster 00:09, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Should i edit the main page or should you or JetMaster.HazeShot 00:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC)